


Hobbits and Dwarves and Elves, oh my!

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Lord of the Rings marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has been a longstanding fan of anything Tolkien. It only seems natural to have a movie marathon with Bucky, until she realizes he's absolutely unfamiliar with anything Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbits and Dwarves and Elves, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> aka the little idea that won't leave me alone

Darcy grabbed at Bucky’s hand. “C’mon you! We’re having a marathon.”

“Of what?” Bucky carefully asked before adjusting his hand so it rested more comfortably in Darcy’s. He let her lead him up into the Avengers Tower movie room and onto the couch. To his left were various bags of candy and a giant bowl of popcorn, presumably laid there by Darcy herself.

She let go of his hand and turned towards the movie cabinet. “Only one of the most amazing things in the world!” Darcy happily exclaimed.

“Which is…?” He let the question hang as Darcy put something in the DVD player without letting him see.

She sat down by Bucky on his right, curling her legs up underneath her and leaning on his shoulder. “Something really great. Lord of the Rings, the extended editions. Pass the popcorn, will you?”

While working his right arm around Darcy’s shoulders, Bucky grabbed the bowl of popcorn and rested it on both his and Darcy’s thighs. She happily grabbed a handful and started to munch.

“So what is this about?”

“Wait, you seriously have to ask? Like, nothing ever came up about Lord of the Rings for you? Steve never mentioned it? Tony never mentioned it? No one ever mentioned it?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of.”

Slack jawed, Darcy gawked at Bucky. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Darce, I’m not kidding you.”

She slightly flipped her head back. “Lord of the Rings is a classic. An inspirational example of what fantasy can be. I mean, sure, it’s far from perfect but it still is pretty great, and I love it. Hence why you should love it. A lot.”

“I’m still not sure what on earth to expect-.”

“What on Middle Earth you mean. And shut up Buck and just watch the movie. You’ll learn.”

He couldn’t even manage to stay quiet through the opening scenes. “Dwarves and elves? I don’t really think this is my type of movie.”

“Just watch!” Darcy semi-irritably flapped a hand to try and shush Bucky.

He only momentarily heeded her hand flapping. “What the hell is a hobbit?”

She loudly sighed. “Buck, just watch! Please! Don’t comment for at least another hour and I’ll get you a dinner!”

“Okay, okay…” Bucky whispered. 

Whenever Darcy could tell that Bucky was on the verge of saying something, she shoved popcorn or candy at him. He would take it to keep things easy.

At the end of Fellowship of the Ring, Darcy expectantly looked up to Bucky, unable to keep from smiling. She lightly elbow bumped his side. “So whad’ya think?”

He made a ‘so-so’ expression. “It’s not bad,” Bucky grumbled out.

Darcy grinned. “C’mon, say it. You like it, and in another movie you’re going to love it.”

“We’ll see about that…”

She moved out from underneath his arm and put on Two Towers.

“I’m going to be right.”

Bucky simply welcomed her back under his arm and silently watched the movie.

“… Okay, fine, you win doll. It’s kinda interesting. Put in the third one.”

Darcy’s expression was unashamedly smug. “I thought so.” She got up to switch out Two Towers and Return of the King.

“Hey Darce?”

She barely turned. “Hmm?”

“No need to look so triumphant.”

“You’re just mad that I was right.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Right, right. You just don’t want to admit that I was right all along.”

“Well how was I supposed to know I was going to like it when you gave me a broad definition?”

“Excuses, excuses.”Darcy snuggled up against Bucky again. As soon as the end credits started rolling, she automatically perked up. “And then as some point here we should be able to marathon the Hobbit trilogy, which is Bilbo’s story, and some extra because Peter Jackson decided he could.”

Bucky nodded. “We’ll have to make sure and do that.”

“Told you’d fall in love with it.”

“Apparently you know me too well.”

Darcy rested her head on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m certainly working on it.”

“You also owe me dinner.”

“Uhuh.” Darcy checked her watch and sat up. “If you’re up for it, we could go right now.”

Bucky shrugged. “We might as well.” He pulled Darcy to her feet and offered her his right arm. She took it with a sly smile.

“Where to?”

“Your choice.”

“Mm. Decisions, decisions.”


End file.
